


thank god for no more bunk beds

by haynaku (meclanitea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/haynaku
Summary: A look into how Atsumu spends his 'alone time'.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	thank god for no more bunk beds

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in his 3rd year near graduation. 
> 
> My first smut ever. Yay for trying out new things.

Atsumu loves the Inarizaki dormitory. There's always an abundance of food available, and even if he has to do his share of chores, it's not just him and Osamu playing a tug-of-war of who has to do what with every little thing. Bathroom duty is only every other week and your own room can basically be as messy as you want. In other words, the dormitory is heaven compared to the scoldings he gets for not cleaning after himself in the Miya household.

There is one advantage to his home, however. Now that they're high school students, they can finally do away with the bunk beds and the double closets and basically waking up each other with their snores (unless they're at school because once again, they're of course roommates). Usually, their rooms are nothing but places to sleep in in the weekend. Even when they find themselves at home, they'd still go out and play volleyball or hang out in the living room, doing homework or watching TV (or in Osamu's case, making whatever in the kitchen with Ma).

But on some days, Osamu will decide to join their mother on a shopping trip while their dad goes fishing and Atsumu would be left alone, and even if they do come home, they have no plans to bother him when they find that the door is locked.

It's finally alone time for Atsumu and his dick.

Atsumu knows he's popular. If he really wanted to, he could easily date someone even if they end up hating him, but that would be boring. He has no interest in people that don't know him or can't understand his love for volleyball. And he's never felt a smidge of a spark with all the pretty boys and girls that have approached him.

Kita, on the other hand, just came out of left field. There had been practically 0 attraction from Atsumu's side but as he got to know the older boy, attraction skyrocketed right past 100 and into 120. The way how Kita is exactly who he presents himself to be but is also so much more than just that. The subtle sneakiness Aran keeps talking to him about, the rare smiles that he saves for his grandmother, the care and attention he has for his teammates - Atsumu likes to think of himself as strong with so much more to learn, but Kita makes him weak in the knees.

His senpai also makes him massively hard though.

Atsumu is on his bed, tissue box right beside him and shorts and underwear already tossed to the side. The only light in the room is the sunlight passing through the curtains covering the closed windows.

He thinks back to the practice they had just yesterday - the alumni came back to observe the team. As the captain, Atsumu was in charge of making sure the younger players could grow, and what better way than to test them against the past regulars? 

To anyone else, the scene holds no significance, but to Atsumu, it had practically been a striptease. Kita taking off his jacket and showing his figure well with his muscle shirt. Sweat rolling down Kita’s face and him wiping it off with a towel like he’s doing a ritual (which he probably is because it’s Kita-san). The way his shirt hikes up when the ball bounces off his arms when he receives a serve. 

Atsumu hates the view from the bench, he would rather be playing, but getting to center his attention onto Kita is worth it.

He starts palming at himself lightly. 

His spit works for the most part. He’s not sure if he’s brave enough to use the lube he's hidden way at the back of all the things under his bed. He’d normally think about dreading it being found by anyone but he doesn’t want to get soft just when he’s finally got a rhythm going.

He thinks of licking sweat from Kita’s collarbones as Kita diligently jacks him off.

_ “Do ya like it like this, ‘Tsumu?” _ he’d say with the drawl in his accent.

The Kita in his mind gives him enough of a smirk as Atsumu starts mewling out noises as his hand starts to move faster. 

_ “Not yet, ‘Tsumu. I wanna be fuckin’ ya when ya come.” _

He wonders if he’ll ever get the chance for it to be like that - Kita whispering hotly in his ear so goddamn seductively, inching closer to his hole. Kita’s finger tracing his rim, sending shivers throughout Atsumu’s body.

His breaths are short and he starts to feel the pre-cum leaking from his slit. 

“Kita-sa-n,” he chokes out. 

_ “That’s right, ‘Tsumu, what a good boy, ya are.” _

He uses his other hand to fondle his balls and grips his dick tighter. It won’t be long now.

Atsumu fondles with the head, imagining his thumb is Kita’s tongue, urging him to milk it all out.

He recalls the way his name is said - “ _ Atsumu”  _ \- and he starts shooting out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think about the smut and if you have any tips. It's only minimal but my friend and I have been debating whether it's 50% horny or not. I say it isn't xoxo
> 
> twt: @meclanitea


End file.
